


Unbreakable Rules

by JungleKarmaPippa



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleKarmaPippa/pseuds/JungleKarmaPippa
Summary: Sometimes, even unbreakable rules can be bent.But never broken.AU to the end of "Now the final fury"





	

Dai Shi was defeated and the members of the Pai Zhua celebrated.

The chosen protectors hugged each other, their former master, RJ, and their team mate, Dom. Dai Shi's former human vessel, Jarrod, hugged his right hand and beloved, the chameleon demon Camille.

Masters Finn, Swoop and Phant hugged their students, RJ and Dom.

Masters Mao, Guin, Lope and Rilla watched the celebration with calm smiles on their faces.

The human race was safe from the evil demon and they could go back to their lives as they knew them before the new war against Dai Shi and its demons started.

"Why don't we go back to the restaurant so I can bake us all the pizzas we deserve for this job well done?" RJ offered enthusiastically.

"Sounds great!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go, I'm starving!"

"I can go for that!"

The five Power Rangers started walking in the direction of the loft they had shared for an entire year, only to be intercepted by the spirits of the masters who lived in the spirit world.

"We are very sorry," Master Guin said sadly from behind them.

They turned to the spirit masters and saw their faces were solemn and sad.

"What's going on here?" RJ asked, looking at Master Mao, who held his stare but remained silent. "Master!" RJ insisted, angrily.

"Son," his father, Master Finn, intercepted, to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Lily asked in a much softer tone.

Master Guin looked down at the floor but also remained silent.

"We told you sometimes unbreakable rules can be bent," Master Llope started.

"Yes," Casey said. "So we could come back to defeat Dai Shi."

"As could we," Master Rilla said. "But now, we must go back."

They all looked at him and RJ, as usual the smartest person in the group, closed his eyes and started shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, no..." He whispered frantically. Master Swoop put a hand on his shoulder and in a surprising move that was completely out of character for him, the Wolf Master buried his face in the Bat Master's chest and started crying. Master Finn approached them and his son moved from the Bat Master's arms to his father's.

"RJ, what's wrong?" Casey asked alarmed.

"We have to go back," Lily whispered.

Casey and Theo looked at her, still puzzled.

"They let us come back to defeat Dai Shi, guys," Lily said, tears forming in her eyes too. "And now Dai Shi is defeated. We have to go back."

"Back where?" Casey asked exasperated. "What's going on?"

RJ let go of his father and put a hand on the Casey's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Casey," he whispered. 

"What for? What did you do?"

"I should have been clearer in my instructions."

"What instructions?"

"You came to the spirit world looking to train further so you could rescue your master," Master Guin said. "We let you return to this realm to defeat Dai Shi but now you must come back to the spirit world with us."

"What?" Casey asked, looking completely lost.

"You died, Casey," RJ told him point-blank. "When you traveled to the spirit world, you died. You're dead, all three of you."

"Dead?"

"Yes."

Casey turned to Master Mao angrily. "Why did you open that portal then? If you knew we were going to die?"

"It was not my place to overrule your wishes," Mao answered. "Or your master."

Casey turned to RJ, who was crying again. "I didn't mean for you to do that, Case."

"So, we have to..." Theo swallowed hard. "Go? Right now?"

"Yes," Master Guin said.

Theo turned to RJ and hugged him. "Thanks for everything."

"I'm so sorry, Theo."

"Hey, you'd have done it for us."

Lily approached the Wolf Master and hugged him tightly. "We would do it again, RJ. We love you."

"I'm so sorry, Lily."

Casey stood in front of RJ. 

"There is so much--" RJ started, but Casey hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, RJ. For everything you did for me."

"There is so much I want to tell you," RJ said.

"I already know," Casey whispered and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, RJ," Casey told him. RJ shook his head, his face an expression of agony. "RJ!" Casey yelled, shaking him by the shoulders. "This is not your fault! Don't you dare beat yourself up for this!"

"But it is my fault-"

"What would truly break my heart, all of our hearts, is if this is the one thing that takes away your smile, RJ."

Dom stepped forward, his eyes red too, and wrapped an arm around RJ's shoulders. "I'll make sure he gets over it, guys," he promised. "I won't let him beat himself up."

"Thank you, Dom."

"We will miss you too, Dom," Lily said.

RJ remained crying in silence, looking at the ground, with Dom's arm wrapped over his shoulders, while the other living masters said their goodbyes to their students.

The portal opened and the spirit masters stood next to it, looking at Casey, Theo and Lily.

"Say goodbye to Fran for us," Lily asked.

"Will do," Dom promised.

"RJ," Theo called. RJ looked up. "Happiness is a state of mind. Choose it," RJ snickered and shook his head softly. "We have all of eternity, you may not."

"There is a time and a place for everything," RJ told him.

The Chosen Protectors walked up to the portal and walked through it, accompanied by the spirit masters.

"Come on, man," Dom whispered to RJ and they started walking in the direction of the city.

"RJ," Master Swoop called. "My door is always open, son."

"Mine too," Master Phant added.

"I, on the other hand, am staying with you. You need someone to look after you," Master Finn told him.

"Thanks, dad."

"RJ, man," Dom whispered. RJ looked at him. "I will miss them too but the sun will rise again. You have to believe that."

"Yes, it will rise again," RJ answered, his eyes welling up again. "Just not any time soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this as a prequel to another story that may never get written, so I'm posting as a stand alone for now.


End file.
